Internet search engines generally parse large quantities of data for inputted queries. Different authors often generate the data, each having varying nomenclature for the subject content. In many search engines, it is valuable to present all relevant hits, or results, of a given search. However, in some circumstances, returning a result for the same item, identified a number of ways, multiple times, is not useful. There needs to be a way to merge search results.